User talk:TheRobloxianGuy67
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the User:LogoIntroBloopersFan pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 00:01, December 6, 2016 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! Hey You think User:DrJohnson100 is underaged?--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:40, December 16, 2016 (UTC) No Maybe Hes 14 years old or 13 LogoIntroBloopersFan (talk) 23:16, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Ha. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 02:48, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Question BrownFamily1108 (talk) 23:46, January 21, 2017 (UTC)Hey. Can you please do a rant on Object Oppose? Sure ill Make It On tomorrowLogoIntroBloopersFan (talk) 09:13, January 27, 2017 (UTC) BrownFamily1108 (talk) 17:27, January 28, 2017 (UTC)Okay. Thank You. :) Sorry it was delayed i will do it on early march or in 5 april LogoIntroBloopersFan (talk) 05:37, February 19, 2017 (UTC) BrownFamily1108 (talk) 02:28, April 8, 2017 (UTC)It's been a while and I've been waiting for your rant on Object Oppose. Sorry i dont habe more dieas for a rant LogoIntroBloopersFan (talk) 06:31, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Done! LogoIntroBloopersFan (talk) 14:25, April 12, 2017 (UTC) BrownFamily1108 (talk) 15:10, April 12, 2017 (UTC)Yoylecake! Thank you so much! um https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-WsEK-EViY U4Again (talk) 13:24, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Thanks U4 For Showing Me The Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers Made By The New Davemadson LogoIntroBloopersFan (talk) 23:50, February 3, 2017 (UTC) BFWB Timer Alert You have to comment on my blog or my page for BFWB today or else you will be put up for resignups!PartyTime808 (talk) 15:12, April 4, 2017 (UTC) UH OH I WILL LogoIntroBloopersFan (talk) 16:14, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Well, I Didn't Mean To Make A Sockpuppet Account On Wikipedia. Did you even read syvelons blog post TheRobloxianGuy67 (talk) 11:17, April 28, 2017 (UTC) BFWB is starting! Get ready and comment! Ok TheRobloxianGuy67 (talk) 02:47, May 5, 2017 (UTC) TheRobloxianGuy67, I'm Now Neutral Over To You... I'm Not Gonna Make Another Sockpuppet Account On Wikipedia Anymore... Enemy Alert You just added me to the enemy list, aren't you? You are DENSE. Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 10:08, May 22, 2017 (UTC) THATS BECAUSE YOUR ABOUT TO BLOCK BROWNFAMILLY1108 Lets Go To Tanjong Pagar Jurong East And Joo Koon ���� (talk) 10:35, May 22, 2017 (UTC) FINE I REMOVED YOU FROM MY EMEMY LIST AND REPLACED IT WITH ARBI THERE HAPPY Lets Go To Tanjong Pagar Jurong East And Joo Koon ���� (talk) 13:39, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Notice I prefer to keep my characters unrelated to other OCs unless you get my permission. Challenge 1 (Youtube Play Button) do the challenge AllMightyAmmolite (talk) 10:47, June 20, 2017 (UTC)AMA I already did but I watched it short ok DT1 Bukit Panjang DT2 Cashew DT3 Hillview DT4 ??? (talk) 11:20, June 20, 2017 (UTC) BPI Challenge 1 Do BPI Challenge 1! -> Ball Pool Invasion Good News BrownFamily1108 (talk) 00:13, July 2, 2017 (UTC)Due to Kaija quitting Object Walk In The Park, you're now in. Have fun. About JoeJoe I'm not hating in JoeJoe, he's accusing me of things I didn't do in the first place. He even says he's "entirely neutral" with me, but he still retains his antagonistic behavior and relies on his allies to defend his own battles for him. JoeJoe is not a good person. Stop sugarcoating him WeegeeEpics (talk) 16:05, July 15, 2017 (UTC) May i change your page a bit? I mean, may i change King Announcer page a bit? Like infoboxes etc? If you don't like it, i can always revert it. Osterniferous's Profile! 13:36, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Sure DT1 Bukit Panjang DT2 Cashew DT3 Hillview DT4 ??? (talk) 22:30, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Announcer Madness Competition 1 The competition for Announcer Madness is a conversation contest! In order to complete, you must make a conversation between two 'CANON '''characters about a topic. ''Osterniferous's Profile! 16:14, August 9, 2017 (UTC) AM:A 2 is out! You can check it out from Announcer Madness: Again page. Osterniferous's Profile! 09:34, August 13, 2017 (UTC) AM:A 3 is Out! The Elimination results are in! Check it out here! Osterniferous's Profile! 13:04, August 14, 2017 (UTC) TAIUC Challange 1 The Challange is to make a name for your team! Use yours in the comments! AlexAnimations0421 (talk) Hmmmm The Flaming Fires Party Lion Who Lives In Sentosa The Great Merlion And The Best Guy Who Is A Robloxian Ever! (talk) 04:06, October 25, 2017 (UTC)